iPandemic
by creddie dude
Summary: The iCarly gang tries to survive a zombie outbreak. CREDDIE. Multi-chaptered. Gore and character deaths.
1. My Mom Owned Guns?

**Author's Note: These last weeks, I really wanted to write a zombie apocalypse survival story. I decided I make an iCarly fanfic with this concept. I hope you enjoy it. **

**[Freddie's POV]**

_Ring!_

I grunted reached for my phone. It was 2 o' clock in the morning. Who the heck would call at a time like this? Apparently, my mom would.

"Hello, Freddie? Thank God, you're alive!" My mom was worried about me, as usual.

"What do you want, mom?" I asked.

"Freddie, listen carefully."

"Listening."

"I want you to go to the supply closet and get the black duffel bag"

"What is it for?"

"Just...get it."

"Fine."

I heavily made my way to the said supply closet. I grabbed the bag and propped it up the table.

"Got it. Now what?" I asked.

"Put on some heavy clothing and..." Mom paused.

"And what?"

"I love you, Freddie."

A spine tingling scream took over the phone. I dropped it, but quickly took it back.

"Mom? MOM!" I shouted at the damn phone. But all I heard was moaning. Like... a zombie.

I switched the television on and put it on the news channel. A news flash was in progress. A terrified reporter was trying to say something but gunshots and screams stopped him. A bloody guy wobbled near him. The reporter drew out a gun and shot the guy.

"Die you fucking zombies!" He sounded insane.

I threw my phone at the door. I looked back at the black duffel bag. It had "Zombie Survival Kit" written on it. I opened it and nearly fainted.

The bag was full of guns.

* * *

When I collected myself, I looked further into the bag. I identified the guns inside: A SPAS-15 combat shotgun, an MAC-10 machine pistol, an AR-15 semi automatic rifle and a couple of Glock 18 pistols. A ballistic knife and a sheathed machete was also inside the bag. In the side pockets were lots of ammunition, medkits and a letter from my mom. I read the letter and it went like this:

_Freddie,_

_I want you to know that I kept these guns for your own safety, so don't play with them. I've considered all kinds of apocalypses and this is on of the most possible of them all, so I wanted you to become ready for it. __Take the food rations I have prepared for you in the cupboard. Take these and the Zombie Survival Kit and go to Alaska. You can rebuild your life there._

_P.S. I have condoms for you in the medkits. You may think you need to repopulate, but there's no need to rush._

_Mom_

I opened the cupboards and sure enough, there were food rations inside. I grabbed them and noticed something wrapped in cloth. I set the food rations on the table and took the cloth wrapped, uh, thing. I unwrapped it and revealed a sheathed sabre. Engraved on the handle was "Fencing Bensons". I figured it was a sabre my great-grandfather once owned. I strapped it to my belt and I felt powerful.

After putting the food rations in the bag, I took the SPAS-15 and a Glock out. I tucked the pistol in my pocket and slung the shotgun and bag behind my back. I unsheathed the sabre and went out the door.

You might be wondering why I'm not using the super awesome guns my mom kept for me. Here's why: I have played a million zombie themed games to know that guns will only bring you hordes of zombies. You only use guns if you really really need it. I also observed from the news flash that the zombies move slowly, so using melee weapons is a safe choice. You just have to be faster than the zombies.

I busted the door in front of mine open, surprising the half-asleep Carly. On normal circumstances, I would be swooning over her. But now isn't normal.

"What the heck, Freddie?" Carly slowly sat up as I locked the door.

"C'mon! We gotta go!" I shouted.

"Go where? And there's no need to shout at me."

I figured that she was still unwary of the current phenomena. To help her understand, I opened the TV. In the headlines were "ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE!". Now that woke Carly up.

"What the heck is going on?" She shouted.

"Just get some proper clothes on and we'll go."

Carly nodded and pushed the elevator button. The elevator opened and Carly yelped, seeing a zombie in it. The zombie took an interest on Carly, who fell on her back. I was not gonna be able to save Carly with a sabre at this distance, so I had to risk using the gun and give away our position.

I had to shoot two times because I didn't hit it the first time. Soon enough, there were scratching, banging, grunting and moaning behind the door. I pulled her towards the elevator and we went up to her bedroom.

Once in her room, I took two coats from her closet and gave one to her.

"What are the coats for? It's not that cold outside." Carly asked.

"It's for protection. The slightest wound caused by those zombies can get us infected." I told her.

"And you know this how?"

"Uh...video games?"

"Oh."

I opened the duffel bag and felt a surge of relief. I didn't notice how heavy it was. Maybe adrenaline was pumping inside me or something. When I got over it, I passed the MAC-10 and ballistic knife to Carly.

"Uh, how?" Carly was the girl of many questions.

"My mom kept guns for a zombie survival kit." I answered.

"Right."

She took the weapons and packed some of her clothes. Even in a zombie outbreak, she still can stop caring about her clothing! Then, I remembered something.

"Oh shit!" I cursed.

"What?" Carly was surprised.

"We forgot Spencer! We have to go back for him!"

"Oh, don't bother. He's in Alaska, ice fishing with Socko."

"Perfect!"

"Why?"

"Cause that's where we're going."

When done packing, I open her window with a fire escape outside.

Carly climbed out the window. She stared at the zombie infested streets of Seattle.

"Do you really think we can survive this?" She looked at me with doubt.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

* * *

I knew that to survive this outbreak, we need muscle power. And I know just where we can get that.

We ventured the streets, hiding behind cars. We were careful not to make noise, not wanting to give away our position to those monsters. Whenever a zombie was in our way or spotted us, I slice him up with my sabre.

A couple of blocks away, hordes of zombies were all heading to one direction. As we got closer, gunshots can be heard. I knew exactly what- or should I say who- was causing this ruckus.

"The Puckets." I said as I got my shotgun ready.


	2. Freddie burned Sam's house down

**Author's note: I'm gonna try to switch POVs every chapter now. Hope you like it. Read and review.**

**[Carly's POV]**

When I saw Freddie get his gun ready, I took mine out, too. Of course, I didn't know how to use it, but it won't hurt to try.

"Uh, Freddie?" I called out.

"What?" He looked at me.

"How do you use this gun?"

"Oh, right. Just aim, pull the trigger and it will shoot. It automatic to you don't have to pull the trigger a lot of times."

"Uh, ok."

I handled the gun the way I thought would be less stupid looking and followed Freddie towards Sam's neighbor's house.

"I thought we were gonna go to Sam's-" I tried to asked.

"Back door." Freddie corrected me, "It's too dangerous if we go through the front."

I looked back and saw mobs of zombies trying to get in Sam's house through the front porch. Freddie was right. Wow. I really have to give him credit for this. If it weren't for Freddie, I would be dead by now.

Freddie helped me get over a fence before climbing up himself. I spotted a zombie roaming in the yard, but Freddie was already charging towards it. He slashed the creature with such skill. It was pretty awesome and gross at the same time.

He peeked over the fences and I did the same. I saw the back door being clawed out by some zombies. But there are much less of them here than in the front. He went in and shot the zombies. I climbed over the fence, only to see one of them running towards Freddie. At first, I panicked. I tried to call out to him, but my voice failed me. At a split second, I aimed my gun and shot. As I did that, I closed my eyes so I don't really know who I shot: The zombie or Freddie?

When I opened my eyes, I exhaled with relief. The zombie was on the ground and Freddie was ducking, wearing a shocked face. He quickly got over it and examined the zombie I killed.

"Good! You almost shot me, but that was a great shot!" He tried to be enthusiastic.

"Sorry." I said.

Freddie kicked the door open and we found ourselves in the Puckett's kitchen. We headed towards the living room to see Sam blasting zombies off with a shotgun. My blonde headed friend turned with the gun aimed at us. But then, she saw that it was us.

"Oh, sorry Carls. I almost shot ya. Now, move aside. Imma blow the brains off that monster beside you." Sam greeted me.

"Sam! Freddie is not one of them." I explained.

"Aww."

I looked at Freddie and he had his hands up.

"Freddie, put your hands down. You look like you didn't kill a bunch of zombies today."

Just as Freddie did so, a lady came bursting into the room.

"Hey Samantha! There's a bunch of zombies getting in through the-" Pam, Sam's mom, said before noticing us, "Oh hey, kids! Did'ya wanna join us?"

Pam was crazy, as usual. She was handling a bloodied chainsaw and had a "Power Rangers" party mask to protect her face from blood and a baseball bat strapped to her back.

"Guys, we have to go." Freddie said.

"What? Why?" The Pucketts said in unison.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because that will happen." Freddie pointed to the front door- I mean, he pointed to where the front door was.

The door was on the floor, being stampeded by zombies. Freddie pulled me to the back door, but stopped because the kitchen was being mobbed by them, too. We were surrounded.

Instead of panicking, Freddie reloaded a, uh... What did he call them? A magazine. Right. He reloaded another magazine to his shotgun.

"Time to try the Dragon Breath shells." He grinned.

At first, I didn't know what he meant. But when his shotgun shot flames, I figured it was another dangerous thing his mom packed up for him.

"I can't believe that all this time, your mom owned guns." I said in disbelief.

"I know, right?" He said while shooting zombies down.

I tried to help by shooting zombies _away _from Freddie. I can't believe I was hitting something! Of course, there were zombies in all directions, making it unnecessary to take a long time to aim but, I was hitting something!

One after another, zombies stumbles to the floor. We were doing great, but I know that we can't keep this up. More zombies will head here and we'll go out of what Freddie called "ammo".

Due to Freddie's fire bullets, some zombies were caught on fire. To our surprise, Freddie ran to the kitchen counter. He took his sabre and sliced the tube connecting the propane tank to Sam's stove.

"Go! NOW!" He shouted.

Sam shot a way outside their house. She pulled me, her mom followed and left Freddie behind. I saw him slice off the head of a burning zombie and stuck it to his sabre. We got to a safe distance. I looked back but I couldn't see Freddie with all those creatures.

Then, the house exploded.

"FREDDIE!" I shouted.

We searched the remains of the house. It was only a matter of time when other zombies would head here, so we had to hurry. Soon, we saw a movement in the Puckett's burning couch. We turned it over to reveal a coughing Freddie Benson.

"Freddie! Don't you ever do that again!" I told him.

"You're starting to sound like my mom." Freddie joked and turned to Sam, "Sorry about your house."

"Nah, it's ok. It was already wrecked after all." Sam nudged him.

* * *

Freddie, Sam, Pam and I went to a near convenience store. Unfortunately, most of the store items are stolen, but a few canned meat and fat cakes was alright for Sam. There, we planned that we're gonna get a boat to Alaska, like Freddie suggested.

Alaska is the best choice we can make. There are a lot of natural resources ready to be used there. It also have the lowest population density in all of the states in USA. Don't forget my brother. He's ice fishing with Socko there.

With that settled, we again walked the streets of Seattle in the morning light.

Freddie saw an SUV and ran to it. We followed him and saw that the owner forgot his keys.

"Freddie, I'll drive. I'm the one with a licence." Pam said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Freddie said with doubt.

"I'm getting on the shotgun seat!" Sam shouted.

Freddie knew better to argue further with the Puckett's, so he let them do what they want. He climbed in the back seats with me.

"Thanks for saving us, hero." I kissed him on the cheek.

I think he deserved it. I mean, he saved me a lot of time today. And besides, I miss kissing him.

After minutes of Mrs. Puckett's sloppy driving, we saw hordes of zombies up ahead. But, they weren't heading towards us. They were surrounding a really familiar girl.

"Shelby!" I screamed!.


	3. We killed a Bully

**Author's note: I'm really having difficulties writing in Sam's POV, so I'm gonna write less chapters in her POV. And please tell me if Shelby gets OOC. Thanks.**

**[Freddie's POV]**

I felt the van increase speed.

"Hold on, kids! This is gonna get rough!" Mrs. Puckett shouted.

We hit a bunch of zombies and ran over several of them, but there were more surrounding Shelby. I went out and Pam slammed her fist into the car horn. That _definitely _got their attention. Zombies started to head towards our direction, ignoring Shelby. Well, not all of them ignored her but she took care of them.

Sam pumped her shotgun and started to shoot. I did, too. We wiped off the whole wave, but I know that more are coming.

"Get in!" I shouted at Shelby.

Once inside, Mrs. Puckett hit the gas and we were outta there.

"Wow, guys. It's good to see that you're still not transformed into one of them." Shelby smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too." Carly replied.

"Nice guns! Where did you get them?"

"My mom." I said.

"Right."

I opened my duffel bag and passed the AR-15 to Shelby.

"Here. You're gonna need this." I told her.

"M-16?" She asked.

"No. It's an AR-15 semi-automatic rifle. Most people can't tell the difference between those two."

"Ugh. Nerd talk. This is boring." Sam said.

That ended the conversation. Soon, we passed by a familiar smoothie shop where most of our trio's memories were made.

Groovy Smoothie.

I urged Mrs. Puckett to turn around and stop by there and she happily agreed. We got in the shop to see five zombies roaming about but we easily chopped their heads off.

It's so depressing. It was our favorite hangout and seeing it as it is now, I can't help but cry. Our old lives were over, we have to live new ones. To live, we need to survive. To survive, we need to be strong.

I wiped my tears off my cheeks, jumped over the counter, poured smoothie into cups and passed them to everyone.

"For old time's sake." I toasted.

* * *

After minutes of continuous driving, we got to Seattle Ferry Terminal. Unfortunately, there were nothing docked there.

Then, we heard gunshots. I looked around and saw a helicopter with a burning engine. It's going down fast and it's heading our way.

Being hit by a truck hurts like hell, but I think being crushed between a smoking helicopter and the ground would hurt a hundred times more. That's why I didn't take my chances and immediately ran away.

Luckily, none of us got crushed, but those guys in the helicopter did. I rushed to the smoking junk of metal and saw a silhouette of a man slowly getting up. I approached him, but then I realized it was one of them. But it was too late.

He pounced on me and I fell on the ground. I put my hands around his neck, preventing him from biting me. Then, I heard two gunshots and the undead fell, err, lifeless.

I pushed it aside and saw a bleeding soldier leaning on the wall of the helicopter. He slowly closed his eyes and blacked out.

We got him to a nearby building and patched him up. I got Pam and Shelby guard the entrance 'cause that crash might attract a number of zombies.

Minutes later, the soldier woke up. He's a little shaken, but I think he'll be fine.

"Where am I?" He said as he made a failed attempt to get up.

"Easy, tiger. You just crashed a while ago." Sam explained.

"The crash... Right." He mumbled.

"Speaking of the crash, what happened back there?" I asked.

"The co-pilot was infected. He became one of them and attacked us in mid-air."

Suddenly, Shelby approached us.

"Guys, they are heading this way." She alerted us.

"What? How?" Carly asked.

"I dunno. Ask them."

Then, the building shook.

"C'mon, kids! There's a big one just outside!" Mrs. Puckett said enthusiastically.

"How big?" I nervously said.

"Eh, merely 8 feet, but really fat."

Then, the building's wall went down, revealing a whole army of zombies. Leading them was the huge zombie Pam was talking about. It roared, enveloping us in his putrid breath.

All of us raised our guns and started to shoot. We were pushing the horde back, but the big one was slowly making his way towards us. Forced to retreat, me and Shelby covered the others while running.

"Carly! Help him up!" I pointed to the wounded soldier.

Once we were outside, the big one (who I decided to call "Bully") tore the building down. It charged at us. We easily evaded it and pummeled it with bullets. But that just wasn't enough.

"We need more fire power!" I shouted.

"In the helicopter! There are a bunch of guns and a grenade launcher." The soldier proposed.

I nodded and headed for the crashed helicopter.

There were less zombies in the area, so I thought I could just sneak behind them. I was wrong. They were already locked on to me and I haven't even made a noise yet. Apparently, the zombies got more intelligent.

I slung my shotgun behind my back and brandished my sabre. I ran for the helicopter, slashing zombies that gets too close. Once inside, I immediately found a FAMAS and an M-60.

"I think it's time for a change of weapons." I grinned.

I switched the SPAS-15 for the FAMAS and put it and the M-60 in my duffel bag. It took a second before I found an MGL grenade launcher. I loaded it with grenades I found in a box, getting ready for a fight.

I noticed a faint humming sound from the pilot's helmet. I figured it was a radio and took the opportunity to send out an SOS signal.

"Uh, hello? We need immediate help. My friends are being attacked by a zombie 8 feet tall. We are in Seattle Ferry Terminal. Please help." I pathetically called out at the radio.

There was a moment of silence before someone replied.

"We'll be right there." A voice said.

Happy with that answer, I decided to go back. I turned around, only to see zombies piled up in the entrance of the helicopter. Knowing I can't go back there, I used the butt of my assault rifle to shatter the wind screen and exited there.

When I got back to my friends, it was not a sight to see. Carly and the wounded guy was cornered by a mob of zombies, Shelby and Sam are epic-ly failing at defeating the "Bully" and Sam's mom is on the ground. I put my duffel bag beside the unconscious Mrs. Puckett, relieving myself from the weight and got to work. I shot a grenade at the "Bully" but didn't really hit it. It fell down two feet away from it and took out a dozen other zombies. Again, I shot a grenade and luckily, I hit it in the leg. It fell down, unable to get back up. Then, Shelby killed it with her axe in it's brains.

We were all weary from battle, but more zombies took the place of the ones who fell. We can't keep this up. Then, a glimmer of hope boosted our morale.

It was the rescue chopper.

"Oh, thank God!" I heard Carly shout.

Yes, thank God indeed.


	4. We meet old friends

**[Sam's POV]**

You know what? What Freddie did back there was awesome and... well, explosive. I think I just got a new-found respect for him. But enough about the grenade launching nerd.

After Shelby hacked the big guy's head off, we still weren't off the hook. Endless wave of zombies still came at us.

"Good thing we had experience killed these guys." I laughed.

No, I was wrong.

The normal zombies learned new tricks. They move faster now and according to Freddie, they can be attracted to people nearby, even if they're not making a single noise. This makes the battle harder and a lot more fun.

Shot after shot, lots of zombies fall down. But more zombies take their place. Told'ya it'll be fun.

You really have to see Freddie's face right now. He's so horrified. And oh, he found a new gun. Yay for him.

In the distance, I can hear a faint roar of a helicopter. Killing zombies might be fun, but I don't wanna die. The helicopter was carrying something... A box. Wonder who that's for?

The chopper slowly put the box down and it was opened by soldiers with gas mask from the inside. They covered us.

"Get in!" One ordered us.

And we did.

* * *

Again, we survived another zombie horde. Amazingly, we still haven't transformed into one of them. But the soldiers inside the box, or "containment unit" as Freddie called it, were treating us as if we were. They were aiming their guns at us, ready to shoot us if we made a wrong move.

A very uncomfortable couple of minutes passed before we got to land. Once out, I quickly recognized the place. Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. But it looked different. It was filled with soldiers and miserable people.

Soldiers confiscated our weapons and led us to a room. Inside the room were scientists, ready to inspect us for bites, I guess. They took Freddie to another room to be inspected, maybe because he's a boy.

We did a lot of tests. The doctors made us strip and they looked for a sign of bites. We had a lot of scratches on us but luckily, their nails weren't infectious. They also did spit tests and some similar crap. After they confirmed that we weren't infected, they led us to the lobby. There were a lot of people here. I finally felt how sardines feel in a can.

It wasn't long 'till we found familiar faces: Ted Franklin, Gibby and Guppy.

Our Principal was arguing with Gibby and Guppy (obviously about him not wearing a shirt in public places) when we approached them. Carly ran to them and hugged each of them.

"Hey, you guys! It's good to see you!" She said as she finished hugging the simply irresistible Guppy.

We talked about how we all got here when Freddie ruined the moment by approaching us.

"Hey." He said glumly.

"Why so sad?" Shelby noticed.

"I can't find my mom."

"Aw. I'm so sorry." Carly hugged him.

I thought Freddie would immediately light up as Carly put her arms around him but instead, he pushed her gently and started to walk away.

"I...I need some time alone." He said.

"Nub. Where are you gonna find a private place in a cramped area like this?" I said back at him but he just didn't care.

I hate him being so emotional like this. So anyways, Ted was here with his family, trying to evacuate. Gibby and Guppy also finding their mom. We asked them if they wanted to come with us. Gibby and his brother were in but Ted was still unsure.

"I'll let you know if I made up my mind." He said before leaving.

* * *

We stayed in the freaking airport for God-knows-how-long. My mom, Carly, Shelby, Gibby and Guppy and I stayed in a corner near a vending machine and Freddie still hasn't come back from his "alone time".

Then we heard a lady from the speakers.

"Attention, all refugees. The first batch of evacuation planes have landed-" The lady said.

This made a panic. There was so much noise I couldn't make out any words the lady was saying. Almost all the people stood up and headed to one wing of the airport, probably where they board the plane. Because there was so many people squeezing their way out of here, we decided to wait it out.

A few minutes have gone and I almost snoozed. People are still trying to get into the evac plane. Then, our worst dreams are realized.

Just outside, a roar can be heard. We all looked outside to see an army of zombies. They almost covered the whole 10 blocks. Scattered in different areas are a lotta Bullies. They must've been attracted to the airplanes and the noise of the people or they must've tracked down humans (the way they did with Freddie).

In the east wing, screams started to echo. Bullies knocked the walls down as if they were made of lego. Then, Freddie suddenly appeared behind us. He was carrying his ol' zombie survival kit.

"Hey guys. Ready to kick zombie ass?" He smiled.

Look like he's back to his old self. His old zombie killing self.

He brought some of our old weapons and took new ones, too: A FAMAS assault rifle, his sabre and a Colt Python for him; an Uzi sub-machine gun, an M1911 pistol and a ballistic knife for Carly; a USAS-12 automatic shotgun and a machete for me; an M-60 machine gun and Glock 18 for Shelby; an M4 assault rifle for Gibby and a Bowie knife for Guppy; and he even saved my mom her chainsaw. What's left in his duffel bag is a couple of food rations, medkits, his grenade launcher and a couple of grenades and ammo.

With these, we were ready to lock and load.

"So, are we going to get into one of those planes?" I asked him.

"Nah. Too dangerous. The bullies can easily tear them apart. We're better off running away."

"Wait! Where's Principal Franklin?" Carly asked.

We looked around and saw him with his terrified family.

"So have you changed your mind? Are you coming with us?" Carly asked him.

"I'm sorry, Carly, but I'm gonna take my chances with the plane." Ted remorsefully said.

"What? Why not?" Freddie asked.

"It's just... It's crazy going out there with all those monsters. I hope you understand

"Oh. We understand. Well, at least take this with you." Carly handed him her M1911 pistol and two mags.

"Thank you."

He hugged the three of us before fleeing to the plane, and I had a feeling this is the last we'll see of him. I looked at Carly and she had tears flowing from her eyes. Even Freddie looked awful.

"Hey. Why didn't I get a hug." Gibby asked and made us laugh, even in the middle of a zombie infested airport.

I playfully punched his stomach and we got going.

"Woah, what are those?" Shelby suddenly pointed out to a weird bunch of zombies. They were faster than the normal zombies and they had really, and I mean really, big jaws.

We watched as one of them pounce and eat on a refugee. The refugee was obviously trying to push it away but it was no good. The zombie was stronger. It bit the man's head off with one bite. Then, it faced and ran towards us. But thanks to Shelby's machine gun, it didn't even got close.

Figuring that this cramped up place isn't good for a fire fight, we rushed outside. Once we did, we saw the enormity of the zombie horde. Forget about what I said about the ten blocks. They look like they're covering 5 football fields. We knew that the only option we have is to run.

So, we did. After what feel like a thousand minutes, we found a place we can go to cool off.

A mall.

**Author's note: Yay! I finished a chapter in Sam's POV. Thanks to all those who are reading, reviewing and subscribing! In the next chapter, the gang finds out that not just the undead will try to kill them, but also one of them. Or something like that. LOL**


	5. I'm a Murderer

**Author's Note: Yo guys! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this story for a while. So yeah, here it is. Thanks for waiting. **

**[Freddie's POV]**

We got to the mall the found that we thought would be a good place to rest and eat. I haven't eaten in the airport, half because all the food in the vending machines were empty and half because I was still depressed about my mom.

Mom. Will I ever meet here again? I don't know. But right now, I have to survive this plague.

We tried to go in the front entrance, but it was heavily barricaded. We searched for another entrance and found an employees only entrance. We opened the door and got in.

Not much of the mall's items are taken, so had a lot to eat. But before we did, we swept the whole building. Sam, Shelby and Guppy checked the second floor, Me and Mrs. Puckett were on the first floor, and Carly and Gibby swept the "employees only" part of the mall. We scheduled a rendezvous in 30 minutes.

After and hour, Gibby and Carly still haven't come back. I've had enough of waiting and rushed to their assigned area. I just can't afford to lose another person that I love.

I busted the door open and looked at every room in the floor. Looks like they're not here. I ran to the second floor to see Gibby on the floor. He had a bruise on his forehead and was unconscious. I got Mrs. Puckett to take care of him while I continued sweeping the floor (not literally).

I got to a fast food kitchen. Everything was in place except for a chair. On the chair was Carly, gagged and tied up. Behind her was two really buff guys who were double my size. Between them was an old enemy...Nevel Papperman

"Good afternoon, Freddie. Don't move." He smiled.

The henchmen carried only makeshift melee weapons, but the fact that they have Carly was enough to make me obey. Sam and Shelby appeared behind me.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sam shouted as soon as she saw what they did to Carly.

Nevel got out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Carly's head. Sam got the signal and backed down.

"Pass your guns over here." Nevel ordered us.

Unfortunately, we had no choice. We handed him our guns, which made Nevel's henchmen very glad.

Great. Now they have Carly _and_ guns.

"It's good seeing that you all didn't die, but I have to go. There's too much of those beasts in here. I'm planning to leave town. Goodbye, dimwits." Nevel sneered.

They exited through a door at the other side of the room carrying Carly, still tied to the chair. For a moment, we couldn't do anything. But after they were out of sight, we rushed to the door only to find out that it was locked.

I thought of kicking the door open myself, but I remembered that I had a blonde-haired demon and a world renowned CFC champion on my side. Seconds later, we had a busted door on the floor and I didn't even break a sweat.

Then, we heard gunshots. That would only mean one thing: zombies got in the mall. Although we would be defenseless against the undead without any weapons, I wouldn't leave Carly behind or in the hands of a maniac like Nevel and I know that the feeling was mutual.

I saw Nevel at the end of the hallway, trying to escape the zombies while dragging Carly's chair. His henchmen were hopelessly pummeling them with bullets, but they still kept coming. Fortunately for us, one of them got caught in the bloody claws of the zombies. Sam rushed to his body, kicked the zombie who was eating his guts and pulled the M60 he was holding.

"Gimme the gun or I'll push you to those monsters that claimed your friend's life." Sam aimed the machine gun at the guy's head.

The mercenary dropped the shotgun he was holding and ran for his life. Sam picked up her shotgun and passed the other gun to Shelby. I looked back at Nevel who didn't really get that far.

"You guys get Carly back. I'll try to handle them from here." Shelby told us.

Sam and I walked towards Nevel who was taking a break from his endeavor. Once he saw us coming, he aimed his rifle at us and threatened to shoot. Suddenly, a zombie appeared from a room beside him and pounced at him.

With a surge of adrenaline, I pulled Carly away from the struggling Nevel and zombie. Sam went in and hit the zombie with the butt of her shotgun and when it was well away from any of us, she shot it. The beast went down with a thud and I cut Carly's restraints with her ballistic knife which Nevel took. I also took back my FAMAS assault rifle, Colt Python and Carly's Uzi SMG.

The first thing Carly did after she was free was check up on Nevel. He had a terrible bite wound on his hand. I knew that soon, he would turn into one of them. But Carly didn't seem to know that.

When Carly was looking at his hand, he turned her around and got his arm around her neck. His other hand had the first two fingers out and the other two and the thumb curled up, making it look like a gun.

"I'm gonna leave here with my wife Carly and no one's gonna stop me!" He shouted at us.

He was salivating. His grip on Carly's shoulder looked like it would soon result to wounds. He was slowly turning into one of them.

I had a clear shot at him and I took it. He fell dead at Carly's feet. When Carly realized what I had done, she freaked out.

"Why did you do that?" She shouted at me.

"He was turning into one of them! A simple thank you would have been a nice thing to say." I retorted.

"Uh, guys. Now's not the time for that. Shelby's having difficulty with those undead." Sam said.

With that said, we put our arguments temporarily behind to help our friend in her bloody endeavor. But I knew I was gonna get a load of Carly's freaking-out-crap on the road.

We downed quite a number of zombies but they still kept coming. Soon, some of them somehow got in the hallway behind us and surrounded us.

"Retreat to Mrs. Puckett!" I commanded.

Fortunately, the hall towards the fast food chain kitchen was still zombie-free. We ran towards the door at the other end and closed the door behind us. Just sitting there was Guppy, Gibby and Pam.

"Didn't you hear gunshots?" I asked, surprised why they were just hanging out here.

"Yes, I did." Mrs. Puckett replied.

"Then why didn't you come help us?"

"I was too lazy."

I shrugged it off when I heard banging on the door behind me. We left the mall, luckily running past all the undead. But outside was a completely different scene.

There were thousands of zombies of all kinds in all directions. I was about to tell the others to sneak to the multi-storied car park but as always, Sam would ruin everything.

"RAMPAGE!" She shouted and shot every zombie she saw.

Everyone followed suit. Well, there isn't much of a choice. Wouldn't you instinctively shoot if armies of reanimated, flesh-eating, ex-humans were stampeding towards you?

Endless waves of zombies forced us inside the car park. Sometimes, I just love the zombies' idiocy.

"Find a working car!" I shouted.

"What about that?" Mrs. Puckett pointed to the car in the far corner.

The car she was pointing at was a Hummer H2. It's a pretty decent car for mowing down zombies. Let's just hope it's working. Mrs. Puckett ran to the truck to try and hot wire it while we cover her.

In less than a minute, the truck roared.

"Get in!" Pam shouted.

"Wow. That was fast!" Gibby exclaimed.

"We Pucketts are experts in this business. And by the way, I'm riding shotgun!" Sam shouted as she climbed onto the seat beside the driver's seat.

And we did. We escaped, killing every zombie in our way with the hummer's wheels. At least now, we can breathe a little more easily again.

* * *

I was wrong. After a quick inventory, I found out that our ammo supply has almost diminished. Obviously, it was because of Sam's "rampage".

"Ok, guys. Our ammunition is almost depleted, so we need new rules. No more mindless charging, no more-" I said before I was cut off.

"Oh, shut up, Fredward. You know, I don't think I trust your choices and leadership skills anymore. Did you think that just because you have the weapons and knowledge you can lead us? I suggest we have a new leader." Carly sternly said.

Yes, Carly cut me off. And I think I know why.

"Carly, can we talk about this some other time?" I asked.

"No, we talk about it now. With everyone around." If looks can kill, Carly would've killed me by now.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Gibby asked.

"I'm talking about Freddie killing Nevel." Carly told him

That made the atmosphere inside the car really uncomfortable.

"You... you killed one of us?" Shelby asked.

"No! I mean, yes, but-" I tried to defend myself.

"No more buts. Everyone who are in favour of a new leader, raise your hands." Carly said as she raised hers.

"Happy birthday!" Guppy shouted, obviously not understanding the situation right now. But this time, his over joyful innocence failed to make us smile.

Miraculously, no one else raised their hands, so I raised my eyebrow at Carly, much to her discomfort.

"What? Why?" Carly asked all of them.

"Well, I've hung out with a lot of guys that did more gruesome things than kill, so I'm siding with Freddie. Besides, without him, most of us would've probably been dead or turned into one of the zombies!" Pam confessed.

"Maybe Freddie had a very good reason why he killed Nevel, I think." Shelby said.

"I agree with Shelby and Guppy is just copying me." Gibby smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" Guppy enthusiastically shouted his motto.

Sam kept silent. Why didn't she raise her hand? I don't know. Maybe it was because she saw what really happened? Well, I don't care.

Carly crossed her arms across her chest and pouted, accepting defeat. I was about to taunt her when I saw something that made me forget everything: Seattle Mercy Hospital.

I knew I have to find out what happened to my mom, so I grabbed my rifle and jumped off the jeep. Right now, I can imagine Carly saying "Told'ya we can't trust his decisions.".

Fortunately, the hospital wasn't crowded with zombies. I got in and searched every room, desperate to see my mother. When I got to a hallway, there was a blood trail on the floor.

The blood trail led to a door. I was walking slowly towards it when I stepped on something. A bracelet. No, it was not just any bracelet. It's my mom's gold heirloom bracelet. She says it was given to her from her mom and well, it came from her ancestors.

I was a few feet from the door and there was banging from the other side. I took out my revolver, braced myself and opened the door. Once I turned the knob, I felt something push the door. Not wanting to get pounced on, I hid behind the open door. I took a peek and saw that it was not my mom, so I shot it.

Then, I noticed movement in the room. I cocked my gun and turned to the direction of the movement, only to see...

Mom. No, she was my mom.

She was crippled, so she couldn't pounce and kill me. Instead, she was crawling with her hands, scraping the floor tiles with her fingernails. I can't believe that this was my mom's fate. I didn't even got to say goodbye.

"I know you wouldn't understand me but, goodbye mom." I told her.

I don't know why, but I just felt my hand lifting the gun up until the barrel was on my mom's forehead. Then, I just pulled the trigger.

The same unknown force made me put the gun to the side of my head. My finger cocked the revolver. And just before I did something stupid, I heard voices.

It was my friends. They smiled when they saw me, but those smiles disappeared as soon as they saw the body in front of me.

From the back, Carly started pushing the other's aside to get in front.

"What the heck, Fredward? What were you-" She said before seeing my dead mom.

"You're right, Carly. I am a murderer." I muttered.


End file.
